Loving Girls
by Hakaid
Summary: A sweet smut fanfiction between me and my girlfriend, so basically rated M because there is sex scenes in here. This also includes bondage, begging and just the usual sex and such. So, just be careful!


**RATED M**

 **Hello Lady and Gents! I will be posting a lovely fanfiction between me and my girlfriend just for a surprise and also for you guys (haha), I appreciate reviews (bad or good) and suggestions! Thank you! ^_^ (There will be some sexy sex scenes in this series *wink*) [Some toys and bondage acts will be coming along in this series]**

"Ahm.." Rai had woken up, her vision being blurry. She blinked a few times, seeing that she is naked. As she saw that she was naked, she remembered the crazy night that had happened. Very. Crazy. She looked to her left, finding her beautiful girlfriend, Alex sleeping, her backs towards Rai. Rai laid beside her, smiling warmly as she drew circle patterns on her back, waiting for her to wake up. Alex jerked slightly and laughed lightly, turning around to kiss Rai gently on the lips. "Morning, love.." Alex said in a raspy voice. "Morning to you, beautiful." Rai's voice was deep and a bit raspy due to the mornings, kissing the nape of her neck. Alex trembled, smiling at Rai. "Ah.. What a crazy night we had, didn't we? Haha." Chuckled Alex, scooting closer to Rai to cuddle with her. Rai cuddled back, kissing Alex on the nose. The appearance of Alex was driving Rai crazy, a completely naked body laying in front of her eyes. Alex went on top of Rai, laying her head on Rai's breast. Rai blushed madly in return, still moving her hand down to cup Alex's ass then pinching it slightly, hearing a yelp then a laugh from Alex.

"Mmm.. What do you want to do now?" Alex asked in a curious tone. "Maybe eat you for bre-" Rai cleared her throat, "Maybe eat breakfast.". Alex laughed at the change of options, but nodded along in agreement. "Would you prefer my cooking or going to a Cafe?" Rai asked, smiling as she kissed Alex's forehead. "Your cooking please.. Don't feel like walking because of that crazy night we had." Alex replied, with a smile to show that enjoyed Rai's kissing and her lips. "Ohoho, right. I'll be right back, princess.", Rai stood out walking full naked as she walked into the kitchen, giving a wink at the doorway at Alex before leaving to cook in the kitchen. Blush ran up to Alex's cheek, afterwards plopping down on the bed. A couple moments, Rai came back to greet her with breakfast, but what stood there was Alex sleeping, softly snoring. Rai smiled pervertedly, setting the breakfast tray down then laying on Alex's back, kissing her neck. This caused Alex to wake up, moaning slightly at the neck kissing. "Breakfast is ready, babe." Rai said in a clear voice, still smirking from the response Alex made. Alex stood up to see the delicious breakfast standing near her and smelling the aroma of the breakfast. "Smells delicious." Alex complimented, as Rai blushed and nodded her head in embarrassment. Rai stood up after the embarrassing compliment she received from Alex, grabbing the breakfast tray then setting it down on Alex's lap, "Eat up, tiger.". Alex began eating, smiling and savoring the whole taste.

"Delicious.. like what you tasted last night." Alex teased. "Ahh.. Stop with your teasing." Rai replied in embarrassment, blush running up to her cheeks quickly. "You taste better.." She mumbled back. Alex smiled in response, continuing to eat the delicious breakfast. After the breakfast was done, Rai sat the tray beside and got on top of Alex, smirking. "Woah, hey there.." Alex said, smirking back. Rai lowered her body, soon kissing Alex. The kiss was passionate, a gentle and slow kiss at first. After a coupl moments, the kiss tensed up into a dueling tongue to tongue, Rai winning the duel. Neither knew which one moaned first but didn't care that much. Alex pulled away, panting lightly as she blushed at Rai. Rai smirked and got up, "Ah, looks like I went too far.". She walked to the closet, grabbing a flannel as she put it on and wore an underwear. "Beautiful.." Alex mumbled under her breath. Rai looked to Alex, "Something wrong my love?". Alex shook her head, "No, no.".

Alex stood up to kiss her, smiling into the kiss. Rai kissed back, cupping Alex's ass. The kiss lasted long, but both enjoyed it meanwhile. Lips collided messily, but neither cared. When the kiss was finished, both pulled away to breathe. "You go change too, my love." Rai said, after the messy but hot kiss. Alex nodded in agreement, changing into regular home clothes but the surprise was that she was wearing lingerie underneath just in case Rai had attacked her and fucked her. Rai walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch as she turned on the TV and watched it. Alex sat next to her, resting her head on Rai's shoulder. "I love you." Whispered Alex, Rai smiling back then replying "I love you too. You make me happiest of all people.". Alex smiled with a blush, hugging Rai as she sat in her lap, "A-Alex..?". Alex breathed lightly onto her neck, Rai trembling slightly in reply. "I'm.. Horny." Alex breathed out in a soft voice, biting her lip seductively. "Oh." Rai smirked before pushing Alex down on the couch, biting her neck roughly. Alex moaned softly in reply, "Ahhm.. Your outfit turns me on..". "Glad to hear that, perverted girl." Responded Rai, Alex still biting her lip. That caused Rai to go crazy, massaging Alex's breasts roughly, "Ahmmg.. More..".

Rai blushed under that beg, continuing to massage her breast roughly then starting to pinch the other nipple. This caused Alex to give a pleasure squeal, then giving loud moans, "Ahh! Ahmm hah..". Rai smirked widely, pulling her hands away as Alex glanced at Rai, "Nooo.. I want more.. Please..". Rai shook her head, "Wait for a moment.". Rai got up then came back, revealing a bullet vibrator. Alex took a good look at it, then blushed madly. "I've bought this many weeks ago and decided to use it on you but never found the chance, so why not now?" Rai put up a sadistic smirk. Rai dug her hand into her panties, soon finding the spot, slowly inserting the bullet vibrator in. "Ahm.." Alex moaned slightly from the feeling of something getting inserted in but when it was settled, she didn't feel anything. Rai held the controller to the vibrating bullet up to show Alex as she smirked. "I'll be controlling this the whole day to see how long you can endure this.". Alex nodded her head and got up, still horny but not as much.

The hour was great, no interaction with the Bullet yet inside Alex. After lunch, Alex went to the balcony to observe the high beautiful view of the city. A sudden hug to the waist surprised Alex, finding it was from her lover Rai, "Hello, sexy." saying in a husky voice. "Hi there." Alex replied, smiling as she held Rai's hands. Suddenly, Alex felt a quick rush of vibrations inside her, moaning loudly, "Ah! R-Rai.. Mm..". Alex was biting her lips to keep her loud moans quiet so the neighbors wouldn't hear it. Alex could feel an orgasm approaching, soon Rai turning the vibrations off. "Ah! Rai!" Alex punched Rai softly on the shoulder, mad that she turned of the vibrations when she was on the edge for an intense orgasm. "Haha, hey.." Rai leaned into Alex's ear, "I have a surprise for you after all of this.". Alex's legs squirmed after hearing Rai's raspy voice whispering into her ear as she nodded, "A-Alright." She sighed out.

After a hour of the close approach of the orgasm, the vibration was set to this time low. Alex whimpered lightly, wanting Rai to fuck her badly. "R-Rai!" She hollered in arousal. Rai came out of the bathroom, looking at Alex curiously, "Yes, what is it my love?". Rai smiled brightly, acting like nothing happened. "Fuck me already, I'm too turned on."

 **Ahaha, have to end it here for you guys to crave some more. ;) I already wrote enough for the day and my hands hurt lol. Well, anyways, I'd appreciate reviews, suggestions and such. Thank you for reading and possibly leaving a review. ;0**


End file.
